godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 9: Awkward Moments
I waited in the briefing room for someone but I don't think this 'Arthur' would be coming. I simply walked around the room and the moment the door opened, I stood still looking at the door opening. Someone with green hair walked in but I don't think he noticed me, more like he just walked in and took a seat down. Me: Excuse me??? Are you Arthur?? Arthur: Um yeah... I guess you're Somoe Hibiki??? Me: Yeah, I'm Somoe Hibiki but just call me Kitty. Arthur: Why??? Ken: She wanted that name. Ken entered the moment I was introducing myself to him. Arthur: Oh hey Ken, anything new today or is it just the same old thing? Ken: It's the same old thing, you got an assignment with Kitty and the target is a Vajra along with two Ogretails. Very simple for ya but you need to help her back on her feet. Me: Well... I don't really want any backup on that... Ken: It's gonna be dangerous if you went in alone, you need someone who can help you against that Vajra. Arthur: So you want me to distact the Vajra Ken?? Or is there another meaning towards that? Ken: You'll be assisting her Arthur, just make sure you two get back alive. I'm quite busy trying to find Lindow after what's happened back then. Arthur: Alright then, Kitty. Get prepared in 15 mins and meet me at the Entrance so we can depart. I agreed to it but I don't wanna pair myself up with a guy. I left the Den 5 minutes early so I can show them my bravery and proof that I don't need any caretaker. Arriving to the City of Mercy, I walked with caution around the church and spotted the two Ogretails. Me: This should be easy... I ran towards them and cut them down with my scythe, reaping their materials from them. I looked around but nothing about a Vajra has appeared here. I checked the mission through my phone but I don't see any Vajra around here, until a roar came from behind me. It made me dropped my phone and turned around to see a cannon at the back of the Vajra. Me: Is this something new or is it just a Variant? It fired three fireballs at me and I had to defend it, given the fact I'd never seen one like this. I switched to gun form but it's now charging up an attack, forcing me into running away. While I was running away from it, I devised plans to take it down but I don't think it'll work without a second partner to distract it. Me: Oh... I should'av listened to him.... Now what?? An explosion blasted me away, knocking me off balance. After landing my back on the wall and trying to regain my vision, I saw the Aragami preparing another attack but I realized my God Arc is right behind the Aragami. I think this could be my end and I closed my eyes, knowing that it's gonna end me. Something shaking the ground but ignoring the situation given would be my best choice. I'm waiting for the darkness to take me but I don't feel any pain. As I opened my eyes, I saw another Aragami fighting it and pushed it outside. Giving me the chance to slip, I ran as fast as I could away from the Aragami so it can't hunt me down. I waited somewhere safe until I heard some footsteps coming this way, thinking it's some Ogretail. I tossed a Stun Grenade at the corner so I can outrun it. Arthur: ERMAHGAWD!!! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!!! I recognize that voice and it was Arthur, who was rolling around the ground with his God Arc on the ground. He seemed to be pissed that I went to hunt the Aragami by myself and didn't give any notice of going out early. Arthur: Now I need to check my eye degrees the moment I come back. I don't like Stun Grenades. Me: Sorry~ Arthur: So did you manage to get them??? I couldn't tell him that I was saved by an Aragami or he'll think I'm crazy. I replied with a forced smile that I took them down without my God Arc. It would be dumb if he believed that and let me take care of this alone. Arthur: Ok then, where's your God Arc?? Me: I left it somewhere back there but Fenrir can make me a new one. Arthur: Fenrir doesn't make these things for free ya'know.... Our talk was interrupted by the same Aragami with the cannon at the back. Arthur: Get your spirits high, we're lucky to face this Ravana Kitty. Me: That's the name?!?!? It jumped at us and I braced myself for the impact. Arthur wasn't even scared as he swung his Hammer at it, knocking it away from us. Arthur: Go grab your Arc, that was a lie when you said it... Me: But... but but..... Arthur: NOW!!! He dashed towards the Ravana at full speed with his Hammer, locking himself in combat. I ran to my previous location, grabbing my God Arc and making sure the Aragami who saved me didn't do it on purpose. When I ran back, I only saw his Hammer and looked around for him, coincidentally hearing roars beside the church. I didn't know what awaited me but I peeked there to find the Ravana killed with bite marks around the body, scaring me in the process. It wasn't even long until a hand touched my shoulder and made me jumped. I closed my eyes and started swinging my Scythe behind me. Me: KYAA~ STAY AWAY!!! Arthur: Hey calm down, what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost?? I peeked my eye open to see Arthur back with some blood on him. I asked him where he went and he told me he was taking care of the Ravana with his bare fist but I don't believe him at all. Me: I think you're just making things up. Arthur: What makes you say that??? Me: There's bite marks on that Ravana!!! He inspected them and told me that maybe I'm just dreaming. I plumped my cheeks and pinched him, making sure he regrets that joke. Before we returned, I took a picture to later show Ken about this bite mark. When we arrived back, I quickly rushed around the Den to find and ask Ken where does the bite mark come from. Ken: Oh that, it's actually Arthur.... Me: Lies.... I know you're hiding something Ken. Just spill it out. Ken: Hey, I'm saying the truth here. Lyrr, help me out man... Lyrr: It IS Arthur alright. Me: Oh now you're following this joke Lyrr, if I can't get the answer from you two. I'll get it from another source then. Arthur: What you see is what you get Kitty..... They're telling the truth. Arthur was standing at the doorway with his arms crossed. Lyrr told him to keep something called 'Achilles' under control but I don't know what are they talking about. Vina came in with papers and I rushed towards her and questioned her where this bite mark came from. Her answer was the same and whispered something to my ear. Me: That's a joke Vina.... A really bad joke... Vina: But it's the truth...I saw it with my own eyes... I don't wanna believe them for the moment but when I get the chance, I'll reveal Arthur's secret to the whole Den. Some Headings I don't know what to write During the part where Somoe Hibiki thought 'I don't think he noticed me' isn't a 'Notice me senpai' moment. I know someone's gonna say this and I'll say that Lyrr's gonna do that. Category:Blog posts